Bored to Motherf***in' Death
This is a fanfic by Japanlover86. This story revolves around Maria Tachimi, struggling to deal with the others' boredom. Chapter 1: What the f*** shall we do? An 8-year old Chinese boy and a 8-year old Japanese-American girl, which appear to be ghosts, the girl was playing with her toy robots with the boy, a Taiwanese and Japanese man in their 20's from WWII Japan and Taiwan were singing an explicit song that they shouldn't be hearing, it was hilarious though, and Italian man going insane, and other ghosts bored to f***ing death. " (What the h*** shall we do?)" Wei said to Maria They heard loud noises and crashing and banging " (NOTHIN' TO DO! NOTHIN' TO DO! NOTHIN' TO DO!)" Antonino, a 24-year old Italian ghost yelled running around in circles, annoying the other ghosts, especially poor Dietrich " (Why me?)" The German man said " (SHUT THE F*** UP ANTONINO!)" Wei yelled, silencing the Italian man "What about if I disguised myself as a Starscream figure and you observed as some idiot found me as the toy and I beat him to death, I can still move and speak, the mouth even moves, I can blink, laugh, cry, smile, and get angry, transform, and fly away! the kid was terrified, no one knows how he died, man, it was priceless." Maria giggled " (Nah, gettin' bored of that)" Wei answered " (It's one of those days, those motherf***in' b*****ds are p***in' me off, go to h*** b****, go look at your porn! F*** YOU! B****! I will rape and kill you! Yeah~! I REGRET NOTHING!)" They heard a Taiwanese and a Japanese man sing in Mandarin, the song was I Regret Nothing! "Again, I am still amazed how Mr. Shinozawa-san can speak Mandarin." She told Wei " (He was taught it, only Taiwanese Mandarin, even though it is similar to the mainland Mandarin, or Putonghua, He is better at Guoyu, his singing is so f***in' funny)" Wei said. Then they heard the Powerpuff Girls playing in a room " (Xion must be watching Powerpuff Girls, again, I don't like it that much, I know, it has a cute art style, doesn't appeal to me)" Wei said " (GHOSTS RULE EVERYWHERE!)" They heard a Korean ghost man yell " (Shut up, Shoichi-san)" They heard Ryou yell to Jung-il, very noisy and not that bright, no wonder he's nicknamed Skywarp by Huizong and Hiro. " (Huizong, Hiro, and Jung-il's nicknames are pretty cool, Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp, they are just like the characters themselves, Huizong being the traitorous, treacherous d*****-bag to his father and sometimes wants to be leader, Hiro being the calm, peacemaker that likes being alone, and Jung-il being the argumentative prankster that the other two have to watch over, he's also the Least Likely To Be Kuro Unit Leader, due to him not being that bright, but he can do stuff without help from his fellow squadmates, yet he's fun loving, and can sometimes make a point, Taiwanese-Japanese-Korean, WWII spirits are allowed to join, just as long that they know what happened)" Wei said " (Yeah, I like Transformers too, I do like their nicknames, it's unusual for three ghosts from the 1940's)" Maria said. A song, What I Got by Sublime came on, oh god no.... " (Yeah...remember this?)" said Huizong to Meimei " (Yeah!)" She replied Then both got up " (Early in the mornin', risin' to the street, light me up that cigarette, and I strap shoes on my feet, gotta find the reason, reason things went wrong, got to find a reason why my money's all gone, I got a dalmatian and I can still get high, I can play they guitar like a motherf***ing riot!)" The twins sang " (You can fight! TRANSFORMER!)" Maria sang to a lyric of the Japanese Transformers cartoon opening Chapter 2: Sexy Cosplay Party (Rated M) The ghosts decided to have a grown-up party after the child ghosts were away, with all the ghosts aged above 18 having erotic adult party consisting of sexy tricks, booze, and lots of sexy parties, and stripper girls. A dance song came on. "Turn this up!" A male Vietnamese ghost, Cuong dressed as a Steampunk man shouted, He danced on the table and female ghosts chanted at him to take off his clothes, he then removed the upper part of his tuxedo. "Dance you sexy beast!" A female ghost shouted. "Take off your clothes!" Another one shouted, "Who knew a Viet Cong ghost would be that sexy?" An Irish female ghost giggled. Some of the ghosts played an erotic fanfic challenge where 10 people play, hilarity ensues, Cuong and Jane were forced to have sex, sang explicit songs about themselves, Cuong ended up singing Sexy Boy by Shawn Michaelis, and acted out pornographic fantasies. Some of the female ghosts dressed as many characters, a sexy Mikasa and Eren for Cho-Ying and Shuya, respectively, A Steampunk man and woman for Cuong and Jane, Dietrich as a zombie, Ryou as a suggestively-dressed Joker, with white makeup, Satsuki and Martin as a dominatrix Angel and a devil, and many other ghosts, Monika were dressed as a sl**ty cat. The ghosts usually threw these after the ghost kids have gone to bed. It was naked and getting wasted. Even though some of the ghosts didn't drink. Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86